


Feminine Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass finds herself distracted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feminine Beauty

Cass isn't usually so easily distracted, although, after everything with Tadashi, and Hiro going missing for days on end... she is distracted. Her smile is light even as she trails a hand through her hair, getting back to work. He's safe, everyone is safe. She is working hard when Honey comes in, breezing confidently past, her smile lightly teasing, as she runs a hand over Cass' back, all lightness and feminine wiles, Cass had never really thought about what she wanted when she invited both Honey and Gogo to come and live with her and Hiro. Cass barely remembers how to breath as Honey makes her way upstairs, the smoke pouring from the oven alerting her. 

"Damnit..."

She hurries over, emits a yelp of pain as she grabs the burning cakes from the oven and sets them on the side, instantly running her hand under cold water. She is unaware of when Honey comes back down, stiffening slightly as Honey takes her hand from under the tap and wraps it in a cooling bandage. Honey smiles slightly, her voice light. 

"Maybe you should learn how to focus..."

"Easy for you to say Miss Feminine Beauty 2015..."

Honey laughs softly, saying nothing and wrapping her arm around Cass' waist. 

"Relax...I'm here now."


End file.
